User blog:Gunman6/Pages waiting to be added.
Any movie poster or actor photos for future page I shall add later; this is so that they won't be taking up space on my hard drive and if I can't get to them sooner, anyone is free to use these photos for the various other pages awaiting to be created. nick_of_time_ver1.jpg peacemaker.jpg swordfish_ver1.jpg DHS-_director_Mimi_Leder.jpg DHS- Human Target Season 2 poster.jpg DHS- Human Target poster.jpg DHS- John Benjamin Hickey in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Human Target S1 poster.jpg DHS- Crash Dive (1997) DVD cover:poster.jpg DHS- Maiden Voyage (2004) movie poster.jpg DHS- Death Train (2003) movie poster by Millennium Films.jpg DHS- Executive Target cover.jpg DHS- Project Shadowchaser 2 movie poster by Millennium Films.jpg DHS- Tezz 2012 movie poster.jpg DHS- The Alternate (2000) movie poster by Millenium Films.jpg DHS- Brent Sexton in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Brent Sexton on 24.jpg DHS- director and producer Jon Cassar (24 franchise, Rough Air, Human Target).jpg DHS- director Bryan Spicer.jpg DHS- director Mikael Salomon (Hard Rain, Freezer).jpg DHS- Douglas O'Keeffe on 24.jpg DHS- Douglas O'Keeffe on Human Target.jpg DH5- Jesse Burch as Smoker.jpg DHS- Yvonne Zima (Executive Decision, Storm Catcher).jpg DHS- Albert Hall (Sleeper Cell, 24).jpg DHS- Albert Hall on 24.jpg DHS- Alex Veadov (Air Force One, Counter Measures, The Equalizer).jpg DHS- Alex Veadov in The Equalizer.jpg DHS- Alex Ziwak (The Dark Knight Rises, The Equalizer).jpg DHS- Amin Nazemzadeh (A.K.A. Dominic Rains) (24, Final Approach, E-Ring).jpg DHS- Anil Kumar (24, E-Ring).jpg DHS- Anil Kumar on 24.jpg DHS- Annie Wersching on 24.jpg DHS- Annie Wersching on E-Ring.jpg DHS- Annie Wersching.jpg DHS- Anthony Azizi (24, The Unit, Sleeper Cell).jpg DHS- Anthony Azizi on Season 2 of 24.jpg DHS- Anthony Azizi on Season 4 of 24.jpg DHS- Anupam Kher in A Wednesday.jpg DHS- Anupam Kher on 24 India.jpg DHS- Ari Barak.jpg DHS- Anupam Kher.jpg DHS- Arnold Chon on 24.jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen .jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen on 24.jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen's 2nd role on 24.jpg DHS- Avi Barak in Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Barry Pepper in COD Modern Warfare 2.png DHS- Barry Pepper.jpg DHS- Clint Jung on The Unit.jpg DHS- Clint Jung on 24.jpg DHS- Paul Blackthorne on 24.jpg DHS- Billy Brown on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Billy Brown.jpg DHS- Michael Massee.jpg DHS- Scott L. Schwartz in AGENT RED.jpg DHS- Boris Lee Krutonog on 24.jpg DHS- Brittany Ishibashi on 24.jpg DHS- Byron Mann in COD Black Ops II.png DHS- Byron Mann.jpg DHS- Clay Cullen in LFODH.jpg DHS- Clay Cullen on 24.jpg DHS- Cole S. McKay in Agent Red.jpg DHS- Cole S. McKay in secondary role as Vlad in AGENT RED.jpg DHS- Cole S. McKay in Executive Target.jpg DHS- Cole S. McKay on 24.jpg DHS- Corey Stoll on The Unit.jpg DHS- Colm Feore in Airborne (1998).jpg DHS- Colm Feore on 24.jpg DHS- Cole S. McKay (The Assault, Freedom Strike, Agent Red, Skyscraper, Critical Mass, Firetrap, Sleeper Cell, 24, Detonator, Falcon Down, Stealth Fighter, Black Thunder, Executive Target).jpg DHS- Cotter Smith on The Unit.jpg DHS- Bill Langois Monroe in Militia.jpg DHS- Cotter Smith.jpg DHS- Cotter Smith in Depth Charge.jpg DHS- Darryl Chan (OHF, The Unit, 24).jpg DHS- Darryl Chan's 2nd role on 24.jpg DHS- David Harewood .jpg DHS- David Harewood on Homeland.jpg DHS- David Harewood on Strike Back.jpg DHS- David Ursin in Die Hard.png DHS- David Ursin on 24.jpg DHS- Zach Grenier in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Zach Grenier in 24.jpg DHS- Yvonne Zima in Storm Catcher.jpg DHS- Adam Lieberman (The Unit, Detonator, 24).jpg DHS- Adam Lieberman in 24.jpg DHS- Adam Lieberman on The Unit.jpg DHS- Adoni Maropis (Escape Under Pressure, 24).jpg DHS- Adoni Maropis in 24.jpg DHS- Adoni Maropis in Escape Under Pressure.jpg DHS- Alec Newman in 24.jpg DHS- Alec Newman in Spooks.jpg DHS- Alec Newman.jpg DHS- Angelo Pagan in 24.jpg DHS- Angelo Pagan in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Angelo Pagan.jpg DHS- Assault on Dome 4 DVD cover.jpg DHS- Barry Livingston on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Barry Livingston (Steel Sharks, Final Approach- 2007 and 24 LAD).jpg DHS- Bashar Rahal in 24.jpg DHS- Bashar Rahal in Death Train (2003).jpg DHS- Bernard White on 24.jpg DHS- Bernard White on The Unit.jpg DHS- Beth Toussaint (Project Shadowchaser II, The Last Siege-Hijack).jpg DHS- Beth Toussaint in Project Shadowchaser II.jpg DHS- Beth Toussaint in The Last Siege- Never Surrender.jpg DHS- Brent Briscoe in 24.jpg DHS- Brent Briscoe in TDKR.jpg DHS- Brent Huff (Submerged, The Last SIege-Hijack).jpg DHS- Brent Huff in The Last Siege-Hijack.jpg DHS- Carlos Bernard on 24.jpg DHS- Carmen Argenziano in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Carmen Argenziano on 24.jpg DHS- Carrick O'Quinn (TDKR, Die Hard 5, Executive Target, 24, Crank films).jpg DHS- Catherine Bell in Black Thunder.jpg DHS- Chris Mulkey in 24.jpg DHS- Chris Mulkey in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Chris Mulkey (Human Target, Broken Arrow, Sleeper Cell, 24).jpg DHS- Zuhair Haddad.jpg DHS- Yuliya Snigir.jpg DHS- Yuliya Snigir in Freezer.jpg DHS- Yuliya Snigir in AGDTDH.jpg DHS- Yasen Peyankov on The Unit.jpg DHS- Woon Young Park in OHF.jpg DHS- Woon Young Park in Hijacked (2012).jpg DHS- William Washington on 24.jpg DHS- William Washington doubling for Tony Todd's death in The Rock.jpg DHS- Corey Johnson on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Corey Johnson (Spooks, 24 Live Another Day).jpg DHS- Conor O'Farrell on The Unit.jpg DHS- Colin Salmon in Strike Back.jpg DHS- Colin Salmon in Spooks.png DHS- Colin Salmon in 24 Live Another Day.jpg DHS- Cliff Curtis in Collateral Damage.png DHS- Cliff Curtis in Live Free or Die Hard.jpg Collateral damage.jpg DHS- Clayton J. Barber in 24.jpg DHS- Clayton J. Barber.jpg DHS- Christina Chang in Die Hard 4.jpg DHS- Christina Chang in 24.jpg DHS- William H. Macy in Cellular.jpg DHS- William H. Macy on The Unit.jpg DHS- William H. Macy.jpg DHS- William Sadler (Die Hard 2, Stealth Fighter).jpg DHS- William Sadler in Stealth Fighter.jpg DHS- William Sadler on Homeland.jpg DHS- William Washington (Die Hard 3, 24, The Rock, Cliffhanger, The Assault).jpg DHS- Corey Johnson on Spooks.jpg DHS- Cuba Gooding Jr. in Blown Away.jpg DHS- Cuba Gooding Jr. in Chill Factor.jpg DHS- Cuba Gooding Jr..jpg DHS- Currie Graham in AoP13 remake.jpg DHS- Currie Graham on 24.jpg DHS- David Hasselhoff in Gridlock.jpg DHS- David Hasselhoff in Stretch.png DHS- David Hasselhoff.jpg DHS- DB Woodside and Neal McDonough in Paul Blart Mall Cop 2.jpg DHS- DB Woodside on 24.jpg DHS- Dean Cochran in Air Marshal.jpg DHS- Dean Norris on The Unit.jpg DHS- Dean Norris on 24.jpg DHS- Graham McTavish .jpg DHS- Denney Pierce and Hugh Jackman in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Denney Pierce in Storm Catcher.jpg DHS- Denney Pierce.jpg DHS- Denzel Washington in Unstoppable.jpg DHS- Denzel Washington in The Equalizer (2014).jpg DHS- Denzel Washington in The Siege.jpg DHS- Diego Klattenhoff on 24.jpg DHS- Diego Klattenhoff.jpg DHS- Diego Klattenhoff on Homeland.jpg DHS- Dominic Hoffman on 24.jpg DHS- Dominic Hoffman on The Unit.jpg DHS- Dominic Purcell (Hijacked, Gridlocked).jpg DHS- Dominic Purcell in Hijacked (2012).jpg DHS- Dominic Rains on 24.jpg DHS- Dominic Rains on E-Ring.jpg DHS- Eddie J. Fernandez in The Last Stand.jpg DHS- Don McManus in Air Force One.jpg DHS- Don McManus.jpg DHS- Dylan McDermott (Freezer, OHF).jpg DHS- Don McManus in 24.JPG DHS- Erik Betts.jpg DHS- Douglas O'Keeffe.jpg DHS- Dylan McDermott in Freezer.jpg DHS- Eddie J. Fernandez in The Dark Knight Rises.jpg DHS- Eddie J. Fernandez.jpg DHS- Elisha Cuthbert in Airspeed.jpg DHS- Jeffrey Nordling in Turbulence 2.jpg DHS- Eddie Matthews in OHF.jpg DHS- Eddie Matthews Behind the Scene on the set of Speed (1994)- doubling Dennis Hopper.jpg DHS- Elisha Cuthbert .jpg DHS- Elisha Cuthbert on 24.jpg DHS- Escape Under Pressure dvd cover.jpg DHS- Ethan Rains on 24.jpg DHS- Ethan Rains.jpg DHS- Eyad Elbitar (The Unit, 24, Sleeper Cell, E-Ring, Depth Charge).jpg DHS- Eyad Elbitar in Depth Charge.jpg DHS- Fahim Fazli (24, The Unit, Homeland).jpg DHS- Fahim Fazli on 24.jpg DHS- Fahim Fazli on The Unit.jpg DHS- Glenn Plummer.jpg DHS- Fred Toma.jpg DHS- Frank McRae in Last Action Hero.jpg DHS- Frank McRae in The Last Siege Never Surrender.jpg DHS- Fred Toma on 24.jpg DHS- Gbenga Akinnagbe in Taking of Pelham 123.jpg DHS- Gil Bellows in Unthinkable.png DHS- Iain Glen in Spooks.jpg DHS- Frederic Forrest in Militia.jpg DHS- Harry Lennix (Collateral Damage, 24).jpg DHS- Gary Daniels (City Hunter, Submerged).jpg DHS- Gary Daniels in Riot (1996).jpg DHS- Glenn Plummer in Speed.jpg DHS- Glenn Plummer in Speed 2.jpg DHS- Gideon Emery.jpg DHS- Greg Ellis.jpg DHS- Gbenga Akinnagbe .jpg DHS- Gbenga Akinnagbe on 24.jpg DHS- George Clooney in The Peacemaker.jpg DHS- Gideon Emery in COD Modern Warfare.png DHS- Gideon Emery on 24.jpg DHS- Gil Bellows in 24 Redemption.jpg DHS- Gil Bellows.jpg DHS- Gina Torres on 24.jpg DHS- Gina Torres.jpg DHS- Grace Park on Human Target.jpg DHS- Grace Park.jpg DHS- Grace Park on The Border.jpg DHS- Graham McTavish on 24.jpg DHS- Grand L. Bush.jpg DHS- Grand L. Bush in Die Hard.jpg DHS- Greg Ellis on 24.jpg DHS- Gregory J. Barnett (Loaded Weapon 1, 24, Die Hard 4, Vantage Point).jpg DHS- Gregory J. Barnett and unknown in Beverly Hills Cop 3.jpg DHS- Gregory J. Barnett in Last Action Hero.jpg DHS- Hakeem Kae-Kazim in 24 Redemption.jpg DHS- Hakeem Kae-Kazim on Human Target.jpg DHS- Hakeem Kae-Kazim.jpg DHS- Harry Lennix on 24.jpg DHS- Harry Van Gorkum (Escape Under Pressure, Firetrap).jpg DHS- Harry Von Gorkum in Escape Under Pressure.jpg DHS- Harry Van Gorkum in 24.jpg DHS- Maury Sterling on Homeland.jpg DHS- Hector Atreyu Ruiz on 24.jpg DHS- Héctor Elizondo (Beverly Hills Cop 3, Turbulence).jpg DHS- Héctor Elizondo and Judge Reinhold in Beverly Hills Cop 3.jpg DHS- Hector Atreyu Ruiz.jpg DHS- Henri Lubatti in 24.jpg DHS- Henri Lubatti on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Henri Lubatti.jpg DHS- Herzl Tobey.jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian.jpg DHS- Henry M. Kingi Jr. (Executive Decision, Speed 2, Steel Sharks, 12 Rounds, Stretch).jpg DHS- Herzl Tobey on 24.jpg DHS- James C. Victor in Militia.jpg DHS- Jalil Jay Lynch.jpg DHS- J. Patrick McCormack on 24.jpg DHS- J. Patrick McCormack (Con Express, Diplomatic Siege, Firetrap, Crash Point Zero, 24).jpg DHS- J. Kenneth Campbell in Sonic Impact.jpg DHS- J. Kenneth Campbell (Interceptor, Sudden Death,Turbulence, Sonic Impact, Collateral Damage).jpg DHS- Isaach De Bankolé on The Unit.jpg DHS- Ingo Neuhaus.jpg DHS- Ingo Neuhaus in The Rock.jpg DHS- Isaach De Bankolé on 24.jpg DHS- Ingo Neuhaus in Executive Decision.jpg DHS- Ilia Volok in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Ilia Volok in Air Force One.jpg DHS- Ilia Volok (Executive Decision, Air Force One, Swordfish).jpg DHS- Ian Anthony Dale on 24.jpg DHS- Iain Glen in Strike Back.jpg DHS- Hunter Burke (12 Rounds, OHF).jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian on Season 8 of 24.jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian on Season 6 of 24.jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian on Homeland.jpg DHS- Jeronimo Spinx (The Rock, Hijacked).jpg DHS- Jennifer Carta on 24.jpg DHS- Jennifer Carta (E-Ring, 24).jpg DHS- Jennifer Beals.jpg DHS- Jennifer Beals in Turbulence Fear of Flying.jpg DHS- Jennifer Beals in Militia.jpg DHS- Jeffrey Nordling in 24.jpg DHS- Jeff Kober in Militia.jpg DHS- Jeff Kober in Automatic.jpg DHS- Jeff Kober in 24.jpg DHS- Jeff Cadiente.jpg DHS- Jay Acovone on 24.jpg DHS- Jay Acovone in The Peacemaker (1997).jpg DHS- James Remar on American Meltdown.jpg DHS- James Remar (American Meltdown, Human Target).jpg DHS- James LeGros.jpg DHS- James LeGros in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- James C. Victor.jpg DHS- James C. Victor on 24.jpg DHS- John Leguizamo in Executive Decision.jpg DHS- John Leguizamo in Die Hard 2.jpg DHS- John Leguizamo in Collateral Damage.jpg DHS- John Lacy on 24.jpg DHS- John Lacy (Die Hard 4, 24).jpg DHS- John Koyama.jpg DHS- John Koyama on 24.jpg DHS- John Enos III in Phone Booth.jpg DHS- John Enos III (Stealth Fighter, Phone Booth).jpg DHS- John Benjamin Hickey.jpg DHS- John Benjamin Hickey in Taking of Pelham 123.jpg DHS- John Allen Nelson on Crisis.jpg DHS- John Allen Nelson on 24.jpg DHS- John Allen Nelson (actor).jpg DHS- Jimmi Simpson on 24.jpg DHS- Jesse Borrego in Con Air.jpg DHS- Jesse Borrego in 24.jpg DHS- Jeronimo Spinx in Hijacked (2012).jpg DHS- Jeronimo Spinx in 24.jpg Category:Blog posts